An increasing amount of digital content is generated and made available for consumption, such as for viewing on a computing device. For example, online content is regularly published for consumption by users over the Internet. However, limited data is available to track content consumption information.
Content publishers often monetize the publication of content by providing advertising to the user. Targeted advertising is often used to increase the effectiveness of the advertisement. However, advertisement may increase the risk of the user becoming disengaged with the content. Users may also become disengaged with content for reasons other than advertisement.
Publishers often use basic metrics such as page views and time spent to estimate the engagement level of its audience. Publishers may also use off-line studies and surveys. However, once the content is served to a specific user, the publisher has little control over the specific user's level of engagement with the content provided.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.